Awakening is not easy for everyone. Many individuals must be personally awakened, even if on a predetermined repetitive schedule. Personally waking an individual not only requires time and foot travel, but also is not always pleasant. What is needed is a remotely operated device for awakening a sleeping person and even several sleeping people, with a variety of choices in how to do so and in the intensity of the waking instrument employed. The present invention provides a unique device for accomplishing this.